


Patron Saint of All Things Romantic

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Aromantic Taemin, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: The one where Taemin's trying to be romantic and Jongin just laughs at him.





	Patron Saint of All Things Romantic

     Taemin is always nervous about events like this. Sure, he’ll be embarrassing himself but he wants to do this. He had seen the look on Jongin’s face when Jonghyun, patron Saint of all things romantic, proposed to Kibum – he had even written a song, ruining it by breaking down in tears in the middle of it but Kibum insisting that it was the best fucking proposal in the history of proposals. Taemin’s own proposal to Jongin, if it could be called that, consisted of telling Jongin to move in forever so they can have legal sex. Jongin had argued that they had been having legal sex along – not counting that time in Brazil where he’s still not convinced what Taemin did with his tongue that night was legal – but the answer was inevitably yes. He isn’t romantic and he knows Jongin accepts this but he still feels bad.

     “You’re acting weird,” Jongin comments, looking at the piece of pork Taemin put on top of his rice. It’s so unlike Taemin to share food.

     “What?” Taemin huffs. He’s trying to be romantic, slipping his fingers between Jongin’s, holding on tighter when Jongin tries to release the hold.

     Jongin smiles. “You don’t have to do these things. I know you love me.” He finally gets his hand free to ruffle Taemin hair. “Just stick to what you do best,” Jongin winks suggestively, putting the piece of pork but on Taemin’s plate.

     From the moment the evening began things haven’t been going to plan. He had expected the cautious interest when Jongin come home to find their apartment petal carpeted. He had expected the panicked confusion when Jongin spied the candle lit dinner thinking he’s forgotten an anniversary – really they have too many frivolous anniversaries because Taemin needs an excuse to eat meat. What Taemin doesn’t expect is the eruption of laughter when he starts serenading his boyfriend/husband (they haven't gotten around to filing the actual marriage paperwork). Or maybe he doesn’t expect it to be so loud and obnoxious. It was Jonghyun's idea to sing this chessy as fuck 90’s ballad, intro monologue and all and he's going to kill him.

     Jongin tries to get a hold of himself when Taemin stops signing in the middle of the first verse to sulk. “Oh no, babe. Don’t stop. I’m sorry. I – I just wasn’t expecting this.”

     “That’s the point,” Taemin grumbles, feebly attempting to get away from Jongin’s pity hug.

     “I’m sorry. Start again. Please,” Jongin adds with a pout when Taemin looks like he’ll refuse.

     Jongin almost loses it again – that monologue is just too much – but he gets his facial muscles under control and smiles his biggest smile.


End file.
